


So fresh!

by chans_kitchen_sink



Series: Sixth sense [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 365 FRESH, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, aight yee haw, and jinnie as hojong aka edawn, binnie as hui, but its gucci don't worry ;), enjoy, felix as hyuna, gore (just descriptive), it follow the music vid loosely warnings will be issued when needed, its not, not really enemies but yeah they don't get along to well, theres no smut, wait that sounds sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen_sink/pseuds/chans_kitchen_sink
Summary: If they had not crossed paths, maybe none of this would have happenedInspired by 365 fresh m/vrevamped version of my previous attempt at this au from like last july





	1. so fresh!

  
  
[hwang hyunjin]  
_"On this endless night, even the moon is drunk-"_

                                                                                 

[lee felix]  
_"Your sleeping sixth sense will open its eyes-"_

               

[seo changbin]  
"Because of me."

                                                          

  
-  
_'boy meets boy meets boy'_  
-  
published: January 2019  
ended:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so welcome to my rewritten 365fresh!au i wrote like last july?? yeah


	2. cold cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☞ warnings  
> -guns  
> -blood  
> -graphic description of murder  
> -panic attack
> 
> ☞ not beta-read

* * *

  **[chapter one]**

Felix struggles to open his heavy eyelids as another deep yawn emits from his mouth.

Felix is just too tired, bored. His phone had died fifteen minutes ago and the only station Felix could reach on the radio was 103.2 Mozart classics. 

Felix _hates_  working the night shifts, especially on Friday nights. Felix didn't know a single living soul who would be out looking to get their hair cut at this hour, it just did not make sense. 

Felix doesn't really even know how to cut hair, heck, he doesn't even know the basics of hair care (his own hair is stained orange by dollar store hair dye).

Felix had only just turned 20 a few months ago, also having graduated highschool and moved out of his parents apartment in Australia to one in South Korea. A Las Vegas-wannabe city with its countless casinos and obnoxious neon lights, felix often wondered why he had agreed to go to school here. 

Felix was majoring in english, a weird thing to move 6,828 km to a country where english wasn't really considered a secondary language (it was taught throughout school there so maybe it could be) but this Uni had very high rankings and his parents had assured him that he would never be alone- he had some family here and they would always fly him back for christmas so he went. 

His parents were covering his tuition but everything else, his textbooks, his apartment, food and water he needed to get himself hence the reason he's currently working at a barbershop.  

Felix pushes himself out of his chair with a heavy sigh, he leaves his post at the front desk retreating to the back to find something that would keep him from submitting to the lull of sleep.

Felix reaches behind him stretching both of his stiff arms before tightening the knot on his apron.

Felix grabs the broom and glides it across the marble floor, he gathers excess hair left over from the earlier shifts into a pile and swept it into the dustbin.

He humours himself by clutching the broom close to his chest, sliding around the empty barbershop and lazily  'sautéing' to 'Overture, The Marriage of Figaro'. 

Felix will admit he doesn't mind too much having all this time to himself, recently this one assignment was really fucking with his braincells and he needed all the time he could get to work on it.

With that being said, Felix hadn't brought his computer with him- nor anything really expect his phone and wallet, all forgotten back at his flat.

Felix would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his neck.

Felix wipes down all of the little sinks and high chairs, he rearranges the bottles and tools at each station trying to waste time. Felix was just about to start shinning the shavettes when the small bell attached to the front door rung.

Felix hesitates, standing still with the cloth in one hand, the sharp shavette in the other before shaking his head.

Maybe there was such thing as late-night haircuts.

He puts the tools back onto the table sliding his hands down his apron to straighten out non-existent-wrinkles and made his way to the front desk.

"Hello welcome, how can I help you?" Felix bows his head politely.

Felix is met with silence, Felix returns upright and takes in the customers appearance. 

It was a man around his mid 40s; black greying hair swooped to one side most likely to hide a bald spot. His eyes were bouncing around, his pale skin glossy from sweat.

Felix's hair stood up on the back of his neck, goosebumps appeared on his arms. Felix feels uneasy about the stranger in front of him.

Felix clears his throat and the man's eyes dart to his.

Felix opens his mouth to ask him if he was alright but before even a syllable could rise from his throat, Felix was no longer looking into the bouncing eyes of this midnight customer, but staring down the barrel of a gun.

Felix takes a sharp breath, every muscle in him clenching. The colour drains from Felix's face almost matching the man in front of him who's fingers fiddled with the trigger of the gun aimed between Felix's eyes.

_okay not a customer, this is happening._

The man had both hands secured tightly onto the gun, he kept it cocked as he talked.

"I, I don't want to hurt you. I just, I just need the money" he stutters out, "I just need the money." 

Felix nods his head slowly, pointing his raised finger downwards towards the machine.

"It's all in the cash register, take it all. Just put the gun down, there is no need for it," Felix speaks calmly, trying to not set off the clearly unstable man.

"Just press the black button on the register. Take what you want and go".

The man was not at all built to pull off something like this (tax fraud maybe, not theft).

Felix thinks to himself that he could overpower him, Felix wasn't as weak as he looks (although he doubts he could survive a bullet to his chest)

The man shook his weapon, frustrated. His running through his thin hair.

"Not that money! The money from the heist!" he looks like he is going to pass out.

"Boss will kill me if I don't come back with at least information about where it is" he uttered hurriedly, "So tell me!"

The man presses the gun hard into Felix's forehead. Felix lets out a whimper.

"What heist?! I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have it" 

"Bullshit!" The man yelled then quickly deflates, " Come on, please " He slurs, "They said I would be free to go, they would let my family go. I just have to do this, thats all I’d no longer be in debt with the gang”.

Felix was starting to lose his somewhat calm exterior, he is so confused and frustrated.

He wasnt in a gang, he had no money- he was working nightshifts at barbershop for fucks sakes! 

"Please you have the wrong guy, I have no idea what you're talking about, please don't hurt me" Felix pleads with the man. 

"You were the one who was supposed to bring the money back but you never showed" He jabbed the gun in Felixs direction, yelling, "You, Minho, are the reason I'm in this mess so just fucking get me out of this!"

It dawns over Felix he's been mistaken for someone else.

"Wait Im not Minho, Im Felix! Lee Felix! There was a Minho who used to work here, he quit just two weeks ago. Thats all I know, Im not Minho. I swear!" 

The man pauses almost lowering the gun. Felix feels relief wash over him. It was short-lived.  

"You're lying, you're not weaselling out of this one. Where's the money!"

"I'm not! I-i don't know" Felix knows this was escalating all too quickly, the man was becoming more and more agitated.

How would the man not know what the person he was looking for looked like? How could he prove he wasnt this Minho? 

His gears were churning, looking for a potential weak spot, calculating how far away the door is and how long it would take for him to call the cops.

The gun is now back where it last was- a few centimetres away from Felix's face, the mans finger still trembling on the trigger.

If Felix could just get him to lower it a bit then maybe....

"Stop stalling! Answer me!"

Felix cant come up with anything fast enough, he's coming up blank. 

"The counter" Felix blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind. 

Thankfully, the man drops his attention on Felix and scans the counter separating them.

Felix saw this as a chance, he is sure the man had never fired a gun before- at least at a living, moving target. 

Felix takes a deep breath before encircling his hand around the mans wrist and jerking it to the side away from his face so the gun is pointed over his shoulder.

The gun goes off, the bullets spraying into the mirror hung on the wall behind him.

Felix uses his other hand to grab the mans forearm, tugging the arm like it was a game of tug-a-war, slamming him into the counter. The gun slips out of the mans hand after the blow, it lands with a thud beside Felix left foot.

Felix pushed him backwards only to pull him back, harder.The man lets out a pained grunt no longer trying to pull his arm back from Felix grasp.

Felix lets go, grabbing the closest thing to him, the little bell, and whips it towards the man trying to straighten back up.

Felix was full-on screaming Bloody Mary choosing to bolt towards the back exit. He heard the man curse, stuff falling to the floor and then footsteps. 

Felix frantically pushes the chairs behind him along with hair dryings and hair brushes.

He almost gets to the back door when Felix was grabbed and slammed against one of the counters where he'd cut hair.

Pain steams up along Felixs spine and tears blur his vision as he is bent uncomfortably backwards, a calloused hand enclosing around his throat squeezing hard preventing him wrong yelling for help and breathing.

Felix regrets not paying attention in that self-defence class he took in high school. 

The man is repeatingly apologizing as Felix scratches at his hands desperate for air. 

Felix's left-hand slams on to the counter, rummaging around the station for anything to return the oxygen to his lungs.

Felix pricks his finger on the sharp blade of the shavette.

Felix struggles in the hold, he can't kill him, he just can't.

Black dots started dancing around in his vision. Felix's arms move on autopilot, his limbs listening to his lungs rather then his heart. 

Felix grabs the shavette and plunges it into his attacker's neck.

Felix gasps for air as the man's hands retract for his neck and around his own as blood spurts from the wound.

Felix watches in horror as the man struggles to cover the gash. Blood was gushing out fast, dripping down his neck and over his hands.

The man staggers towards the rack of towels that are by the washing station leaving a bloody trail, he grabs aimlessly at them as one hand stays grasping his neck. The whole rack falls down, blood stained on some them. The man groans, turning back to Felix who is frozen in fear.

The man drags his feet towards Felix, his skin is paling and he is gurgling out blood from his mouth as he fell into Felix who hastily pushes him away as if he was the plague.

The man falls to the floor, he struggles for a few seconds trying to push himself up with one hand before he slumps to the ground, his hands limp on to the floor letting the blood flow freely onto the floor pooling around him.

Felix's mouth hangs open, struggling to make noise.

"Ohhh" Felix bellowed, his eyes stuck to the horror scene in front of him.

He stumbles on to his knees and puts his head to the man's chest, maybe he was still alive, maybe he was just knocked out. Felix listened for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

Felix feels light, everything before him is in slow-motion, dancing around his vision like the dvd logo on those old tv's . Felix slowly gets to this feet, his eyes glued to the body.

He is dead.

Felix just stands there, his face slack. His head bobbles a bit as his eyes glaze over, reeling from all the shock. He was just standing over the body when the headlights of a car passing by brought the big glass (and see-through) walls to Felix attention. Anyone passing by could see inside, see the blood, see him, the dead body.

_hide it_

Felix stays blank as he grabbed a hold of the man's bloody arm, not even cringing as the body easily slid across the floor due to all the blood. He managed to pull him just around the corner out of the way from any passerby.

The light in Felixs eyes was now slowly coming back, coming to a realization; blinking once, then twice. Felix looks down at himself: the apron he wears is drenched in blood most likely steeping into his brown shit under it, his pants were also stained red. Felix doesn't even want to look at his hands.

And then suddenly, everything starts to speed up as if someone pressed the fast forwarding button on the remote. His mind catching up with his body, his head is spinning as he resurfaces.

The first thing he feels is sickness. Felix feels sick to his stomach, he feels guilty, dirty. His whole body itches, the apron feeling like a straightjacket.

_getitoffgetitoffgetitoff_

Felix scrambles to untie the knot behind him throwing the apron on the ground. Is it supposed to be this hard to breathe?

What is he going to do? Felix can't call the police no, definitely not, what if they don't believe him? What if there was a way to get out of the situation without killing that man? Why aren’t his lungs filling fast enough?

_no one will believe you_

That man was scrawny, Felix could have easily have pushed him off of himself, he didn't have to kill him, or maybe if he had just kept talking to the guy instead of running away, maybe Felix could have just told him a false location of this money to get him to leave or maybe-

_you're a killer_

It started in Felix's throat. 

It was like he had swallowed to much food and it had to push against his walls to go down. This man was dead, dead because Felix had stabbed him. 

Felix felt it steep to his lungs, slowly pushing the air out making Felix feel dizzy. Felix stumbles backwards against a wall or who knows what, Felix can't tell- he cant't think straight and he _still_ can't breathe properly.

_you're a murderer_

His eyes were squeezed closed, his tears burning his sockets like they were acid. He had just took away this mans life, his future, freedom. His words echo in Felix's head, the man was innocent being held against his own will.

Good lord Felix could not breathe, what is happening?

He needed to get out.

Felix scrambled to his feet and ran out of the barbershop and out into the cold air outside.

Where was he going to go? There was no-one who would be in their right mind that Felix knew would take him in, no one.

Felix just kept running, he looked back over his shoulder to the big building with the usual red neon lights not paying attention to what was in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [10:16 pm] Who is this Minho the man was looking for, and what heist was he talking about? 
> 
> ☞ feel free to comment your reactions or thoughts about everything it's always really nice to see people interacting!


End file.
